Master
by Katraa
Summary: Riku just lost his first bet ever. To Sora. Over a game of chess. The worst thing was, the bet stated that the loser became the winner's 'pet' for a day. Oh dear lord. .rikusora.


**dedication**: kira sakura  
_So basically, Kira wanted Riku as a pet…and my twisted mind thought of the common, cliché 'master-pet' bet. Of course, most people who do this have Sora as the pet but ohohoh…Riku ought to be. Yeah. Totally. Ahem. Let us embark on a frivolous oneshot! Beware of the smutty pirates and uh…yeah, there's totally no pirates, but there probably is smutty bits in there. So er, read and review? Yeah, totally._

_

* * *

_

_**M**aster_

Riku twitched as he stared at the game board. There was no way this could have happened. His defenses were excellent, his offense was even better, his _queen_ was in a prime location! How could Sora, of all dimwitted people, conquer his pieces and beat him in a game of _chess_? The aquamarine eyed teen's gaze remained transfixed with the board, surveying the black and white pieces over and over. The King was standing erect moments before and now it was tipped over—due to Sora's bishop plundering it in all its glossy black glory. The silveret's nose scrunched up in bitter concentration as his eyes wandered along the board for a millionth time. There was no way that this was checkmate. No possible way…but yet, here they were… He growled and lifted his fallen King, placing it back on the small white square that it once stood proudly on.

"Riku, give it up. I won," Sora cooed, beaming goofily. His tranquil blue eyes watched as his friend held tightly onto his defeated white King. "It's checkmate. You can't make a move to save you no matter what."

"I didn't lose," Riku ground out, his grip tightening on the poor white piece. "There has to be a move I can make. This is just check, that's all." He dogmatically began looking the board over again, desperate to find a potential move he could make.

Sora sighed, shaking his head. Brown locks of soft hair fell in his eyes momentarily before he pushed them aside. "Come on, Riku," he urged as he reached over, placing a hand onto his best friend's shoulder. His friend at once shrugged the hand away, swatting at it. The brunet frowned.

"Shush. I need to concentrate," mumbled Riku in way of explanation. His right hand continued to hold the King as his left wandered along the board, touching each of his white pieces. "I didn't lose, you just think I did."

Sora rolled his eyes inwardly and laced his hands in his lap. "Nah, you lost," he confirmed as he smiled beautifully at his friend. Sadly, the gorgeous smile went unseen. Riku's attention was still glued to the board. "Uhm…Riku? It's _really_ checkmate. Staring at it won't change anything."

"I said shush," the silveret reiterated as his hand further tightened its grip around his King. The poor little piece probably was near its breaking point by now. However, he would _not _lose. Especially to _Sora_. Sora wasn't dumb but…he didn't have that much common sense nor logic so how could he outwit _Riku_ in a game of _logic_?

"Wait…" Sora paused, a mischievous glimmer appearing in his eyes. "You're not being a sore loser, you just don't want to be my personal pet all day!"

Riku finally lifted his gaze from the board. Sharp green eyes met startled blue ones. Neither said anything for a moment before Riku casually knocked the board over, appearing calm despite his action. The pieces fell onto the floor, producing small thumps. "I didn't lose," he stated nonchalantly, a rather ridiculous smirk on his lips. "Nope, I didn't."

"I think you have a losing problem," Sora murmured under his breath as he went to grab for one of the many fallen pieces. However, before his tanned hand could touch the piece, Riku's foot was placed firmly upon it. "Uh…can you move your foot? I wanna put the game away."

Riku leaned down, his upper torso bending so he could meet Sora's gaze. The brunet stared at Riku, a shudder slipping down his spine from the devious smirk that had manifested onto his friend's face. He gulped and nervously withdrew his hand, remaining immobile.

"I didn't lose," Riku stated calmly, that peculiar smirk still there. "But…" He paused for a dramatic effect. "If you're hell-bent on the idea that you won, then I'll just go along with it, just because I'm that great of a friend." Oh no, Sora knew there was something definitely up now. "And I'll even be your little pet for the day. How does that sound?"

"Gods Riku, stop patronizing me," Sora mumbled as he looked away, not liking the way his friend was talking. A small blush crept onto his cheeks. Wasn't Riku vehemently opposed to the idea two minutes ago? What was with the sudden change? Riku was as stubborn as a horse and for him to drastically change his opinion on something?...Something was afoot.

"Now…" Riku sat back up, that smirk never leaving his refined lips. He remained on the floor across from Sora, giving him a rather furtive stare. "What would you like me to do first, _master_?"

Sora flushed a dark red. "Riku, stop being a jerk," he muttered in response, averting his gaze. Leave it to Riku to turn something, _anything,_ into an awkward, teasing situation.

"As you wish," cooed the silveret as his arms folded to his chest. His aquamarine eyes twinkled at his best friend as he watched him intently. "What would you like me to do?" he repeated, this time void of Sora's 'title'.

"Er…help me clean up the chess set?" Sora suggested, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Why did Riku have to take the fun out of everything? Regardless, the brunet sighed and began picking up the pieces, Riku assisting in the process. Within a few moments the two teenager boys had managed to put away the game entirely, storing it beneath Sora's coffee table in the living room. Once done, Riku stood idly at the threshold of the kitchen, watching his friend walk over.

"Uhm…" Sora was feeling awkward again. The brunet chuckled uneasily and scratched his chin. "How about we…go upstairs?" he recommended, giving the silveret a weak smile. When Riku was in his 'odd' moods it was best to be on his guard. He knew that first hand. One time Riku had begun acting peculiar and the next thing Sora knew he was being pinned to the ground with a wooden sword to his throat. Yeah, Riku was devious all right.

The two teens trekked through Sora's kitchen and into the hallway. The bland, tan walls contradicted the lively island outside. The exotic, colorful flowers, the gem-covered beaches…and yet there was Sora's house, insipid. Regardless, he had lived here his entire life and there was no way he was ever going to move, or redo the house. There were far too many memories. As the two boys made their way to Sora's room, his mind began racing. If Riku was really gung-ho with this whole 'bet' idea, just what could the brunet get his friend to do? Evil, yet innocent thoughts trickled through Sora's mind as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Riku entered the room calmly, at once throwing his lanky body onto the bed. Green eyes settled upon Sora who was standing dazedly by the door, as if lost in thought. And he obviously was, but Riku hadn't the slightest idea. The silveret shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, plotting his own wily ideas. Silence reigned supreme for a few moments before the brunet finally made his way over from the door. Quietly, he sat down on the edge of the bed nearest Riku, still appearing quite contemplative.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked, turning to his friend with a pretty smile. His lips curled up at the ends, feigning innocence.

"Hm?" Riku looked up and over to his temporary master, their gazes meeting. The lock did not falter until he asked, "Yes, master?"

Sora didn't bother correcting his friend this time. It was a waste of breath. "I figured out something you can do, my _pet_," he hummed, tossing the namegame right back at Riku. He tapped his toes eagerly against the carpet as he kept his gaze sewed to his friend's. What he was going to ask was something Sora had always wanted. Something he had even dreamt about, to be honest.

"Anything," Riku responded automatically, a dousing of honesty in his voice. "Anything at all."

"Admit that I'm better than you at _everything,_" Sora urged, wickedly smiling at his friend as he giggled moments later. He coughed, hiding the rather feminine moment.

Riku's shoulders visibly slackened, as if disappointed. He arched a silvery brow and then proceeded to say, with difficulty, "Sora, you're better than me at everything, especially when it comes to being a girl." He smirked back at his master, laughing mentally.

Sora pouted. "No fair!" he groaned, his plan having somehow been thwarted. Riku always found loopholes. It was one of his many talents. One of the many that Sora hadn't' the slightest clue about. "God, you're such a jerk-face sometimes, Riku. You suck."

The silveret snickered as he sat up, eying Sora with amusement. He said nothing, just watched his friend. They had the tendency of doing that…staring at each other for long periods of time until one looked away or someone interrupted them. And the occurrences were just becoming more frequent as the days went by. After a moment, Sora's gaze flickered back to Riku. He was a bit startled at the sight of Riku staring so seriously at him. He bit his lip and laughed uneasily, fidgeting.

"Yeah?" Sora questioned with vacillation.

A smirk reappeared on Riku's crafty lips. Wordlessly, the silveret leaned down, his head craning towards Sora's lap. Instinctively, Sora's hands flew about and began shoving at Riku's shoulders to move him away but Riku didn't budge. The silveret's own hands landed on Sora's hips as his cheek pressed against Sora's leg, dangerously close to his inner thigh. Silence once again wafted into the air.

"N-nice Riku?..." Sora said quietly, uneasily eying his friend as he just remained still. Both did.

However, after another prolonged minute, Riku nudged his nose against his friend's leg, the tip of it gracing Sora's inner thigh. "You _did_ say suck and _you_ in the same sentence, you know."

Sora paled. "W-what?"

Riku grinned darkly at Sora's shirt and gave a slight tug on it with his teeth. When Sora made an odd noise, his teeth let go. They then found the hem of Sora's shorts and gave a rather feral tug on those as well. His soft lips pressed to either side of the hem as he gave another tug, a growl growing in the back of his throat.

"Seriously, Riku!" Sora stammered, cheeks burning red. He lifted his hands, pressing them to his cheeks to try and cool them down. "W-what are you…"

"Doing as you desire, _master_," Riku hummed simply as his hands pushed forward, sending Sora falling lengthwise across the bed. The brunet boy started up at Riku who was towering over him, his hands still on his scrawny hips. Their eyes met and Riku shifted a bit, straddling the younger's waist with something akin to desire. "Sora," he purred, leaning forward. His upper torso bent as he gave a nuzzle to his friend's neck, inhaling his fresh scent. "I know," he whispered into the nearest ear, his tongue peeking out to lick the lobe.

"K-know what?" Sora stuttered, his hands fisting the comforter beneath his body. "What do you know?"

"Kairi told me," Riku chuckled into the ear, his hot breath sticky on the tanned flesh. "She told me _everything_."

"Everything?" Sora squeaked, a rush of cold shooting down his spine.

"Everything," Riku confirmed as he took the earlobe between his lips. He gave a tentative suck to the skin before releasing it and coating it with his tongue. He went cross eyed momentarily as he studied Sora's expression change from stun to sheer nervous indulgence. The older laughed a second time and moved away from the ear all together, noticing the goosebumps covering Sora's skin now.

"Even about…about…the…" Sora whispered, eyes frantically wide as he looked up at Riku.

"Even about the dream," Riku finished for Sora. He watched in sheer amusement as Sora gulped, his body beginning to shake beneath Riku's. The silveret shook his head, as if to dismay his friend's fears. Wordlessly, he placed a finger to Sora's lips and met his gaze once more, attempting to calm him. "Now that you have me under your control, whatcha gonna do with me, Sora?"

Sora blushed, obviously thinking. "T-take me out for i-ice-cream?"

"Oh I'll take you all right," he muttered before replacing his finger with his lips, searingly kissing Sora breathless. His hands wandered along Sora's sides, at once sneaking up and under the shirt. His fingers danced along the tensing flesh, loving how it felt. His eyes screwed shut and he continued clashing his lips to Sora's, milking mews and gasps from the boy beneath him. Experimentally, Riku's hips shifted upon Sora's and it was all Riku had not to replicate the action when he received a loud, guttural, _manly_ moan from Sora. Gods, that was arousing.

"Riku?" Sora mumbled, hands fisting into Riku's hair.

"Hn?" Riku muttered against Sora's lips, refusing to remove his body off Sora's.

"You can call me master…just for today."

Riku smirked and gave Sora's lips a long lick before murmuring in a purr, "_Master_."


End file.
